1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a hearing aid device wearable in the ear or hearing aid device having an otoplastic wearable in the ear, comprising an aeration channel.
2. Description of the Related Art
The aeration channel (“ventilation bore” or “vent”) of a hearing aid device wearable in the ear or of a hearing aid device having an otoplastic wearable in the ear serves for ventilating the ear canal, for atmospheric pressure compensation, or for reducing the closure effect (occlusion effect). It is desirable to provide an aeration channel having an optimally large cross-section.
However, the aeration channel represents an acoustic bypass to the signal path via the input transducer, the signal processing unit, and the output transducer of the hearing aid device, which can reduce functions of the hearing aid device such as a particular directional effect or an unwanted noise reduction, making these functions ineffective, particularly in a loud acoustic situation. Furthermore, feedback between the output transducer and the input transducer can occur via the aeration channel, particularly in acoustic situations with a low input signal level and a high gain of the hearing aid device caused by dynamic compression. This effect, too, is dependent on the cross-section of the aeration channel. These issues are addressed by optimizing for a smaller cross-section of the aeration channel results. The width of the aeration channel thus represents a compromise between wearing comfort and performance features of the hearing aid device. The aeration channel is usually adapted in the hearing aid device by inserting sleeves with different bores for constricting the aeration channel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,339,648 B1 discloses a part introducible into an auditory canal. This part can be fashioned as otoplastic in combination with a hearing aid worn behind the ear as a hearing protection device or as a hearing aid worn in the ear. The part can be filled through a first channel so that the exterior shape of the part adapts individually to the respective auditory canal. Furthermore, an aeration channel having a constant cross-sectional area over its entire course is present. Over and above this, an acoustic channel is present that is widened at one end and can thus accept a plug in the embodiment of the part as hearing protection device and a sound hose given the embodiment of the part as otoplastic.